zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Rumor Mill
Rumor Mill is a periodical written by the traveling investigative journalist Traysi which contain stories about various rumors Traysi has heard or investigated. Seven Rumor Mill volumes can be found in certain locations across Hyrule which Link can read. They cover a variety of topics from Lover's Pond, Koroks, the Master Sword, falling stars, Dragons, Glowing Bunnies, and Hyrule Castle. In addition to writing about these rumors, Traysi will also endorse them by grading the rumor in each article on a scale of one to five stars. Transcripts ; Volume 1 "Who loves gossip more than a solid three meals a day? Traysi, of course! And anyone else reading this, I'm sure! Today's top gossip spot is... The Lover's Pond! Legend says that those who find this pond are sure to also find their true love! Sounds worthwhile to me! Traysi's Recommendation: ★★★★★" ;Volume 2 "Greetings from Traysi – your source for the best gossip and news! Have you been hearing any good stories on your travels? I've got a great one for you today! The Sword that Seals the Darkness The only one who can wield this sword carries the blood of the hero in their veins. That's what they say about this special blade! Rumor has it the blade has been hidden away in a forest somewhere... I have to admit that this rumor really has me interested, but sometimes you have to face reality. My reality is... There isn't any hero in my bloodline, so this sword would just be a big paperweight to me... Traysi's recommendation: ★☆☆☆☆" ;Volume 3 "Time for gossip and news about the past and the future! Today's topic is... The Weird and Wonderful Spirit Koroks! At the moment the night is at its darkest, when even the trees have drifted into slumber... Actually, the time of day doesn't matter at all... Anyway... All throughout the world, you may spot these odd little spirit critters as you wander the land. They could be under a rock, or way out in the wilds, or even just in a suspicious nook that seems slightly not right... Real eerie, huh? Traysi's Recommendation: ★★★☆☆" ;Volume 4 "This is Traysi! I have a taste for the rumors of worlds long gone and worlds yet to come! Everyone gossiping in the present world? Here's my favorite bit of the latest news... Treasures of the Falling Star! The stars spread out in the sky like a tapestry, and across that expanse, you see one streak of light – a shooting star! And I've heard that there is treasure waiting where these stars have landed. The next time you see one, why not track it down to see where it lands? Traysi's Recommendation: ★★★★☆" Volume 5 "Hey there! Traysi here, representing the rumor-lovin' sisters! Have you heard gossip from your family members? Here's my current favorite: Dragons Actually Exist! "No way! That simply can't be true!" Is that what you're thinking right now? I used to think that too... But then I traveled to Lanayru, Akkala and Faron, and I heard some real eyewitness accounts! Of course, these were scoops from children, but still... Children are pure of heart, meaning they would never lie! I have total confidence in my sources. Traysi's Recommendation: ★★★★☆" '' '''Volume 6' "Traysi here, bringing you the latest news and gossip from morning to night! Glowing Blue Bunny A loooong time ago, there was a skilled hunter. On the way back from a hunt, he saw a light moving in the darkness. Without hesitation, fired an arrow toward it, and where it had been he found a bunch of rupees. From that day forward, whenever he saw a similar light, he would fire an arrow at it. He always found rupees where his target had been, and he grew quite rich. Or so the story goes... I bet you think this is just a myth, right? Then what do you say about all the people who claim to have seen a glowing blue bunny in the forest lately? You probably say, "Oh, Traysi, thank you for writing volume 6!" Sound about right? You should say that, because the blue bunny is the light the hunter saw! Finding it means finding lots and lots of rupees! I can't endorse this bit of gossip enough! Traysi's Recommendation: ★★★★★ Wait, I don't know how to use a bow and arrow... That really puts a damper on things. Traysi's Recommendation: ★☆☆☆☆" Volume 7 ''"This is Traysi! I have a taste for the rumors of worlds long gone and worlds yet to come! Everyone gossiping in the present world? Here's my favorite bit of the latest news... The Secret of the Royal Family of Hyrule I heard a rumor that there's something to be found inside Hyrule Castle... And that something is a secret room of Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, the last king of Hyrule! There's also supposedly a laboratory that belonged to his daughter, Princess Zelda. A double discovery! I bet there are all kinds of amazing royal-family secrets hidden in those rooms waiting to be revealed! "Secrets of the Royal Family Uncovered!" That headline alone would keep food on the table for months! But there's no way I'm going anywhere near a place as dangerous as Hyrule Castle. No way! Don't let that scare you, though... Traysi's Recommendation:★★★★★" '' See also * Super Rumor Mill Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Books